


Hangovers and Julius Caesar Do Not Mix

by ffgirl21



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava is a hungover mess, Episode Fix-it, F/F, The Grey's Anatomy Inspired meet that nobody asked for, nobody is more hungover and fed up than Ava Sharpe, tequila brings out the least responsible in all of us, what would have happened if the beginning of season 3 was as gay as the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffgirl21/pseuds/ffgirl21
Summary: What if Season 3 Episode 1 wasn't the first time that Sara and Ava met? Grey's Anatomy inspired & tequila sponsored.





	Hangovers and Julius Caesar Do Not Mix

**Author's Note:**

> I love Grey's and I’m rewatching youtube compilations of Avalance to pass the time during this ENDLESS hiatus and the introduction of Ava in the show just felt like there was some history going on between the two already and my brain immediately made the connection between this and the first meeting of Meredith and Derek in Grey’s Anatomy.
> 
> I kept it as cannon as I could for the first episode as far as the actual plot and dialogue but I cut out all the details that weren’t Avalance related and added my own ending that certainly doesn’t fit with the couple’s progression on the show. But I like my idea better.
> 
> I stole a lot of the dialogue from the episode itself. I don't own any of that or the characters, they all belong to the writers of the show. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> **Edit - Somehow when I first posted this the first like 400 words of the chapter got cut off so I fixed that and hopefully things make more sense now!
> 
> Happy reading!

Ava loved working for the Time Bureau. It was exhilarating and every day brought something new to the table. Plus she got to kick ass all throughout history. Who wouldn’t love that?

 

But, as with any job, some weeks were harder than others. And the past week had been hell. Ava loved rules and thought putting history back together was endlessly satisfying. But usually there was three to five anachronisms a month, not a week. She worked overtime every night for the past ten days just to keep things in order and she was exhausted. So Ava did what every Bureau agent does during a hard week – she went to the bar across the street from the offices and had a lot of tequila shots.

 

The bar was small and run by one guy, but damn did it pull in a good crowd. And, because of its convenient location, all of the agents came here when they weren’t working. Mostly, they showed up to drink their weight in tequila and take home the best-looking person in the crowd, which is exactly what Ava was planning to do tonight. It never took very long for the alcohol to kick in and conversation to start-up and tonight was no exception.

 

Three shots and thirty minutes later, a gorgeous blonde took the empty stool next to her and ordered three shots. Ava couldn’t help but be intrigued. Beautiful, blonde hair, blue eyes, a killer smirk, muscular frame, and exuding a level of confidence that screamed she could handle herself.

 

“Here with friends or drinking to forget something?” Ava said to the blonde.

 

The blonde turned her head, unabashedly looking Ava up and down, before quirking an eyebrow and replying to Ava. “That depends, do you wanna join me?”

 

_Damn she’s smooth_. “That depends, who would I be joining?”

The stranger downed one of her shots and then stuck her hand out ready for Ava to shake. “Sara. No last name, I’m like Beyoncé.”

 

Ava chuckled back shaking her hand. “Well Sara _No Last Name Like Beyoncé_ , I might be pushing it with how much tequila I can responsibly handle buuuut what kind of friend would I be if I let you drink tequila all on your own.”

 

“And what kind of friend would I be if I let you be responsible?” Sara passed her extra shot over to Ava.

 

Ava smiled. “Well, cheers to new friends then.” The two clinked their glasses together, tapped them on the bar top and downed them in one.

 

“So mysterious new friend that apparently likes tequila as much as I do, what’s your name?”

 

“Ava. I do have a last name but it doesn’t feel important.” She said biting her lip playfully at Sara. Apparently four shots was the magic number to bring out Ava’s flirty side.

 

“Well played. I like a little mystery. What brings you to the bar on this fine Wednesday night?”

 

“I hate to be a cliché, but long week at the office. How about you? Are you also in this small bar on a weeknight to drink away work sorrows?”

 

“Ah yes, the sorrows of ‘Sink Shower and Stuff’ are bountiful.” Sara said chuckling. “But no, tonight I’m just looking to have a good time.”

 

“Well, what’s more fun than tequila and good company right?”

 

“Ava you read my mind.” The two says clicking their newly filled shot glasses together again.

 

The two women continued to drink, cheersing to something new each time while Sara played catch up and took two shots for every one of Ava’s. Two hours later the two were stumbling out of the bar leaning on each other just to keep their bodies upright.

 

Sara, in the most coherent sentence she could muster, asked “So you have a room around here or?”

 

Ava smirked, and leaned in to kiss Sara before pulling her arm towards an apartment right around the block.

 

*******************

 

The next thing Sara knew, she had the headache to end all headaches and a crick in her neck. _Am I on the floor? Oh god, where am I?_ Sara look around, remembering slowly about Ava and the bar, and assumed that the sex was so good they couldn’t be bothered to make it to the bed. _Damn should like a night I would’ve liked to remember_ , Sara thought.

 

Sara rubbed her temples and finally opened her eyes all the way to see Ava standing in her own living room half dressed. “Guess I’m being kicked out?” Sara mumbled pulling herself out of bed and walking around the make shift blanket bed to pick up her scattered clothes.

 

Ava groaned finally pulling her shirt over her head. “I didn’t know if you needed to be up for work or anything, but I do so I gotta go. Thanks I guess? Feel free to stay, grab some coffee and lock up when you leave.” And then she was out the door leaving Sara to quickly pick up her clothes from last night. Sara thought about hanging around to drink the coffee that was offered to her, but then she got a call from work that she needed to come in and decided it wasn’t worth pissing off her manager. She was already going to smell like last night’s tequila and sex so the least she could do was try and be on time.

 

Avoiding the awkward, post one-night stand morning coffee was a priority for Ava. Even if that meant sneaking out of her own apartment and trusting a complete stranger to not steal everything she owned. Which, truth be told, wasn’t very much. The apartment was just for quick showers and power naps between anachronisms. There wasn’t much in it and it’s not like she didn’t have the means or the resources to hunt any stranger down and get her stuff back if she needed to do so.

 

She wasn’t sure why she was so awkward about it this morning though. Sara was beautiful, and from the very, very small amount she remembers, Ava had a great time with her last night. And it wasn’t like this was the first person she had taken home from the bar after too many tequila shots. But there was something about Sara that seemed oddly familiar and the pounding headache was making it entirely too hard to think. Maybe she shouldn’t have had tequila shot eight. Or nine.

 

Plus Ava had to be at work in twenty minutes and this was not the week to be late. Any agent worth their money knew that the recent increase of chaos meant that the band of idiots known as the Legends is probably back and ready to screw up history again. And now this week, the Bureau has been working double time to take care of the rising number of anachronisms and prepare for the inevitable appearance of the group.

 

Turns out the extra training was worth it because three of the groups’ members showed up in the lobby of the Bureau that afternoon only to be greeted by an army of agents within seconds.

 

During the Bureau’s training, all agents learned about the infamous legends that ‘destroyed all of time’ but training never required the agents to read the actual files of the individual legends. And Ava thought they were retired so she never bothered do so on her own time. That is until three of them showed up in her lobby rattling on about Julius Caesar on a beach in 2017.

 

When Ava walked into the lobby of the Bureau to deal with the Legends, she was focused only on the five guards that had their weapons pointed at the intruders and the tall man that spoke to her first. “Oh we know exactly who you losers are.” She said as she brought the tall, dark-haired man to the ground. But truth be told, she was just assuming they were the Legends. She had never seen a picture of any of them or been told what they look like. She had only her instincts to go off of when determining that these were the people the Bureau had been waiting for.

 

“Maybe it’s that poly-blend pantsuit that’s got her so grumpy.” She turned to her right to look at the short blonde that the words were coming from. Her head was still pounding from tequila shot numbers seven through nine and when her eyes connected with Sara’s again a flash of last night rushed through her mind.

_You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,_ she thought to herself. But before she could respond to Sara, the crews’ historian Nate Heywood jumped in with more comments about the uniform.

“What’s wrong with you people? Do you want to get shot?”

 

Rip Hunter showed up before Ava and the Legends could throw anymore insults at each other, and Ava was thrilled to have a distraction in the form of her boss so she could keep her eyes off of Sara. Quicker than any of the agents were ready for, Nate turned the tables and pinned Rip against the wall. Unfortunately, this also gave Sara the opportunity to steal the gun from Ava’s hands forcing the two to make eye contact again.

 

Sara smirked and Ava groaned trying to shake off more memories of sweaty bodies and bouncing off the many surfaces of Ava’s living room from the night before. Their stare down continued as Nate and Rip talked about Amaya. Ava’s headache only grew as Sara blew a kiss at her and winked.

 

“Alright this is just awkward.” Sara was definitely referring to more than one thing happening in that moment. All Ava could do was ask for her gun back and put back on her work face.

 

“Rory was on a bender when Julius Caesar showed up.” Sara informed Rip only to be met with chuckles from the Director.

 

“Agent Sharpe have we seen any activity that would match such a massive historical displacement?” Rip asked Ava.

 

“Absolutely not sir.” She responded.

 

“Well I guess you must have missed one then.” Sara said irritated that the Time Bureau clearly didn’t believe her team and that Ava was acting like they were idiots.

 

Ava for her part was incredibly hungover and absolutely did not feel like dealing with what she believed at the time to be incompetent idiots. Ava also thought the cocky tone Sara voiced her opinion in was a bit much considering they recently broke all of time. Forgive them for being skeptical about the competency of the group. Plus Sara was taking everything as a joke and this is where she worked. Her impeccable reputation as a flawless hard ass was at stake.

 

Rip interrupted what was about to be a passionate screaming match that Ava may or may not have envisioned as ending with a rom-com worthy kiss, and all Ava could do was bite her lip and walk out of the room to follow orders.

 

After the absolute disaster that was Mick tackling a college student into the time bureau, it was safe to say that sober Ava and Sara were off to a rocky start. One that had so far not involved any time for a discussion about their professional relationship and what happened at the bar. And all over Ava’s apartment. Twice. Or maybe three times, neither girl could really remember.

 

So far all the two women had done was glare at each other and make sure that they were in each other’s personal space every time they walked passed.

 

All Ava wanted to do was drop into Ancient Rome, stop Caesar, and end this day with a long, cold shower. But obviously, things had to go sideways, and the Legends had to show up to save her from what likely would’ve ended in her execution.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Rescuing you.” Sara responded as she quickly cut me out of my chains.

 

“I can take care of myself.”

 

Although it was hard to complain about it after she got to watch Sara in action and kick a little ass of her own. Hangover or not, she loved a fight and damn did Sara look good swinging those swords. The two moved perfectly in sync, taking down any soldier that came near them.

 

_Damn if this is how we fight, I would_ really _like to remember how good the sex was with her_ thought both women simultaneously once the fight was over.

 

“See problem solved.” Sara said smiling.

 

But Ava’s headache was absolutely killing her now and she thought she might die and Sara’s stupid smirk plus the heat of battle was making Ava want to take Sara right there in the middle of the field. So instead of responding politely, Ava said “I gotta say Ms. Lance, now that I’ve seen your team in action with my own eyes, you are even worse than I imagined.”

 

The smile on Sara’s face was gone and replaced with an annoyed glare. “You’re welcome.”

 

Back on the ship, Ava reported to Rip that everything was taken care of and nodded at Sara.

 

“Sara, Mr. Rory, do your best to stay out of trouble.” Rip said turning to leave.

 

In a last ditch effort to make peace, Sara raised her bottle at Ava. But all Ava did was scoff at the idea of the Legends staying out of trouble. Sara thought that Ava was gone for good and that the Ava she met at the bar last night was clearly very drunk and a version of her that clearly didn’t exist without half a bottle of tequila involved. Which is a shame because Sara had a lot of fun with her. Unlike the uptight, very mean version of Ava which Sara had no fun with at all.

 

Sara retired to her bedroom on the ship finally getting a shower after the events of the last 24 hours. She felt a few bruises scattered across her body. Some from Ava and some from the Romans. They were thankfully out of sight for the most part, but she could play off the more visible ones as part of the fight rather than having to explain to her team about Ava.

 

After her cold shower ended, Sara walked back into her room ready to put on the comfiest thing she owned and crawl in to her bed.

 

Instead she found Ava Sharpe standing there. “Ava. This is unexpected. Unless you’re here to arrest me because then it’s totally expected, but I would request that you let me get dressed first.”

 

Ava just stood there, showered and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt trying not to stare at a very naked and still dripping wet Sara Lance. Ava was losing the battle with herself to keep her eyes on Sara’s face.

 

Ava shook her head and took a deep sigh as she sat down on the edge of Sara’s bed. “I’m not here to arrest you Sara. I actually came to apologize for everything.”

 

“Oh?” Sara asked with a quirked eyebrow. She sat down on the bed next to Ava. “Everything? Because I’m definitely not sorry about the sex. I, for one, had a great time.” No one could say that Sara Lance didn’t have confidence.

 

“Okay not everything.” Ava smiled bumping her shoulder into Sara’s. “Just the part where I was a hungover and uptight bitch for most of the day.”

 

“You said it.” Sara said smiling and putting her hands up in defense. “I’ll give you some credit. My team isn’t always the easiest to deal with plus you got captured by the Romans and Rip was being his usual charming self which I’m sure didn’t help. And you were really just doing your job.”

 

“Well thank you, for the credit, but really I don’t deserve it. Yes you and your team were extremely difficult, but you did save my life. And we had a great time last night. I can at least acknowledge that.”

 

“Oh good, I’m so glad that wasn’t just in my head.” The two smiled at each other playfully. Ava once again lost the battle with herself to keep her eyes on places of Sara that felt appropriate for their professional relationship and her cheeks went red. She suddenly got very flushed and stood up as a response.

 

Ava cleared her throat and wiped at invisible lint on her pant legs in an attempt to regain some composure. “Suddenly I’m realizing that I am technically kind of your Time Bureau parole officer now, and that you’re incredibly attractive and sitting next to me, on your bed, in only a towel.”

 

Sara saw her opening with Ava again and couldn’t pass up the opportunity to find out if they were as good together as she thought they were. “Don’t try and get responsible on me now Sharpe. I think I’ve already established that I don’t let my friends act responsibly.”

 

To Sara’s surprise, Ava was more receptive to the idea than she thought she would be. “Are you proposing that we break out tequila again because I’m not sure my brain can handle another few rounds with you.”

 

“No.” Sara said to Ava’s poorly hidden dismay. “But I am proposing that I drop this towel and we try to reenact last night. But with our memories and better hand-eye coordination. Maybe you can’t handle more rounds of tequila with me, but I’m willing to bet you have a few good rounds in you of something else.” Sara said slowly grabbing hold of Ava’s belt loops and drawing her closer.

 

“Now this is trouble I can condone you getting into.”

 

“Shut up Agent Sharpe.” Sara said with a friendly lilt in her voice and finally closing the small gap left between her and Ava, proving to each other again and again that their hazy memories from last night couldn’t do their connection justice.


End file.
